


The Stars

by planetundersiege



Series: Adashi Week 2018 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adashi Week 2018, Cold, Couple, Cute, Dialogue, M/M, Oneshot, Pre series, Shadam, Stargazing, Winter, adashi, i love them, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-08 13:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15931259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Adashi week 2018: Day 4: Carl Sagan.There’s a lot of stars to gaze at.





	The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I didn’t really know how to write Carl Sagan, but I know he’s an astronomer so I made this focus on stargazing.

It was cold, every time Shiro was breathing, a small cloud escaped his nostrils, reminding the man about the fact that it was well below freezing. Not a single light was on, the only light coming from the stars seen from the clear sky. It was pitch black, the stars looking like tiny dots an artist had placed on a black canvas, so simple, yet so mesmerizing at the same time. Stargazing always took the pair away, he and Adam loved it.

Especially during the winter when the sky was the clearest of all, it was a thing, sitting there in the middle of the night, thermoses filled with hot chocolate.

“It makes you think.”, Adam began. “Doesn’t it?”

“Think about what?”

“A lot of things. It makes you realize how small we actually are, this world is gigantic, and there is so much we don’t know about it. So many secrets to crack, there’s a lot of things I want to do, but it also makes me realize the value of this. Of all places to be born, of all the planets, in any epoch, I’m here on Earth beside you, and I couldn’t be happier. I love you Shiro.”

“Adam, I love you too…”


End file.
